Home for the Holidays
by dramababe16
Summary: Dom is excited to spend Christmas with his family and forget about the drama he made in college only to come to drama herself, Letty Ortiz.


**A/N: Dedicated to the very patient MsShashaD hope you like it girlie. **

**A bit of obscenities used in this chapter only because it's necessary for Letty this early on in the story. And the lyrics used in this chapter do not belong to me, they're from Lana Del Rey's Drivin' in Cars with Boys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fast & Furious franchise or it's characters I'm just borrowing the characters for free fun. **

* * *

**Home For the Holidays**

**Chapter one- Decorating the Christmas Tree**

"I should have been scared. I mean I barely know the guy."  
Letty told Mia. Her nimble fingers were wrapping the fork and spoon in the red cloth napkin.

"Then why'd you get into his car?" Mia whispered back. She was tying the wrapped utensils with a red bow after Letty passed them to her at the dinning table.

"Owen is frickin' hot. Come on, and that fucking accent right. You can't blame me."

"When are you going to stop messing around with strange older guys?"

"When high school boys become more interesting." Letty passed her another set of utensils wrapped in a cloth napkin.

"Letty." Mia hissed under her breath so they wouldn't be heard by Mia's mother who was in kitchen finishing up dinner.

"What?" She asked innocently. Mia's frowned pulled the truth out of her.

"Fine, nothing happened. We talked, just talked."

"Really?" She began to whisper sceptically hearing her mother clank around in the kitchen. "Owen picks you up after school on the first day of winter break and you guys just talk?"

"Yes. We went to the beach, walked and talked. Trust me you're not the only one who's disappointed."

"Not disappointed, relieved." Mia continued to whisper. Owen was almost twenty four and Letty still had a couple months to go before eighteenth birthday. "Why were you disappointed? He's a gentlemen."

"He's been a gentle for two whole months. I want his British ass just to take me already. Have you seen his body?"

"Was it boring talking about his favourite colour?"

"Well the conversation was a bit more mature than that."

"What exactly did you two talk about?"  
Letty looked at Mia with a mischievous smirk. Her eyes dancing as the memory surfaced biting her lip she shook her head.

_Mia and Letty walked on the side-walk on their way home from school. They shared ipod headphone buds as they threaded the side-walk._

_"They say I'm wasting time, they said that I'm no good. Summer of my life, not doing what I should. Call me poison ivy 'cause I'm far from good. Pretty from afar, like a dark star." Letty nodded her head as she sang along to the music._

_"They think I'm dangerous, they think I'm really bad, I'm just making up for what I never had. Go out every night whenever I feel sad. Oh, this drive by love got me crazy like a drug."_

_Mia giggled not being able to help herself she began singing along with Letty. "I wear my red lipstick, got my make-up on. Stumble into trouble, siren with a sad song. They all got girlfriends but I'm the one that they want. Miss America with the blue mascara on."_

_They laughed at their horribly off key voices just as a black Porsche pulled up a beside him._

_Owen pulled his sunglasses down and hung his head out the window._

_"I thought you were going to wait for me?" He said calmly. _

_"And I thought you were going to be on time." Letty said continuing to walk on with Mia. Owen drove slowly beside them. _

_"Get in."_

_"How about you go fuck yourself." She snarled with venom dripping from her lips._

_"Letty, come on. I'll make it up to you. Anything you want."_

_She smirked triumphantly. Men were too easy these days. She plucked the headphones from her ear and handed her bag to Mia._

_"Cover for me." Mia nodded as Letty got into the front seat._

_"That's what I'm talking about." Owen said leaning over to her. His lips covered hers harshly causing Letty to moan softly. _

_"I missed that." He said to her as he pulled away. _

_"I know." She said confidently. He pulled away from the side walk and sped away. _

"Hey Mrs. Toretto, need any help in the kitchen?" Letty called as Mia's mouth dropped.

"You can't leave me hanging." Mia called after her as she she rose from the table and went to the kitchen.

When Letty moved to L.A a year ago she had found a sophistication in Mia the other students couldn't dream of and she had decided then that girl had to be her friend. She possessed a maturity that could handle the type of company she kept and had a moral code that would let her have fun but stop her when she went too far.

"Do you need anything Franny?"

"I actually want to go get changed can you keep an eye on the rolls and chicken for me? The rolls should be out in twenty and chicken in thirty minutes."

"No problem go ahead." Letty said sitting up on the counter to wait.

Franny nodded her a thanks and left the kitchen almost tripping Mia's book bag in the hallway.

"Mia Toretto I'm not going to tell you again to pick up that bag."

The Torettos were buzzing around excitedly. Tony would be back from airport soon, Francesca was almost done cooking and Mia was settling the table. Letty had listened to them ranting about Dominic for months and even she was excited to meet him.

* * *

Dom and his father drove mostly in silence for the second half of the drive home. He had already been caught up, not that there was much to get caught up on. He spoke to them regularly on the phone while he was away at school.

He reclined the front seat back loving that he was finally at peace. He had got himself into a little bit of trouble back at school and was happy it was behind him.

No drama and no more girls. A girl got him into trouble though usually he liked getting into trouble this time it went too far. He could have lost his scholarship or worse disappointed his father. He had come to a decision that almost all girls were bad news and he was better off alone, at least for a little while.

That was an extremely hard decision because he loved to be in the company of the female gender but enough was enough.

He was done.

* * *

"He's here." Mia yelled through the house running for the front door. Letty was in the kitchen taking out the chicken and rolls when the door opened. She could hear them all greeting him and the baritone of his voice as he told them he missed them.

"Where's Letty?" She heard Mia ask.

"Coming." She said from the kitchen. She picked up a roll and bit into it forgetting to blow it.

"Ow, fuck it." She said muffled by the roll in her mouth. She spat it out and tripped on Mia bag coming into the hallway.

"Mother fuck!" She yelled loud and dry with no remorse for her language until she looked up from the floor and saw everyone looking at her.

Dominic was smirking at her as she got to her feet straitening out her dress. Her eyes fell on the handsome Toretto who was grinning at her.

"You have a wicked vocabulary." He said to her and her cheeks flushed at his smirk. "You must be the best friend Mia is always talking about. Nice to meet you."

"You too Dominic."

"Call me Dom. We're family." He said passing her to get to the kitchen.

"Not really." Letty said under her breath as she watched his walk pass her.

* * *

Dom couldn't believe the bad luck he had. He knew it had to be the damn universe testing him on his vow to stay away from opposite sex by dangling the epitome of sex on legs in front of him. If that wasn't cruel enough he was pretty sure she had been undressing him with her eyes since he came through the doors.

Shaking off the pair or eyes on his he dropped his bags at the bottom of the hall not bothering to go upstairs. The others trailed behind him filling into the dinning table. He met her eyes briefly as she pulled the chair next to his.

That wasn't going to work. The drama at college wasn't going to be enough to keep him away from the she-devil.

She was Mia's best friend. Almost like Mia's sister. She was probably too young for him, though legal, still to young. It was all his mind could come up with on such short notice. Had she come into his life just to torture him? He was seriously considering it.

* * *

"Okay let's eat." Tony announced as Letty conveniently found a seat next to Dom.

"Ma I've missed your cooking so much." Dom said as Franny made a plate for everyone.

"I can imagine the cold pizza dinners you must be eating."

"You're right about that. Nothing makes you appreciate moms cooking than a year away from home."

Once everyone had a plate in front of them Tony was about to say grace. Letty _accidentally _brushed her leg against Dom's thigh.

"Sorry." She whispered with a smile. His eyes bore into hers and Letty could tell he was trying to figure out whether it really was an accident.

"You know what pop, I'll say grace." His eyes never left Letty's. "I have a lot to pray for."

Letty felt her a rush of adrenaline flood through her veins. That look he gave her was a rush in itself. She bowed her head just as he began luckily it hid her reddening cheeks.

She cleared her throat as Dom was finished and busied herself grabbing her fork from the cloth napkin.

"You deserve some R and R." Tony said slapping Dom's shoulder. "Do you have any plans?"

"Haven't thought about it." Dom said shovelling food into his mouth.

"These two had plans month in advance. Couldn't wait to get off school." Franny said and Letty and Mia exchanged smiles.

"You have no idea." Letty said.

"You don't like school." Dom asked, looking back to Letty.

"No I love it, but one more day of high school boys asking for my number and I was going to loose it."

Dom laughed at that. "I don't have to kick any asses do I?" He said turning to look at Mia. She shook her head.

"Really?" Dom questioned.

"Really. _Mia_ is the perfect angel." Letty stressed Mia's name leaving herself out of the same sentence with angel. His lips slightly curved. Letty realized he was understanding her more than she thought he would. Half the things she implied usually flew over the heads of people, like the rest of the Toretto bunch.

"Good to know." He said sparing a glance at Letty. She was gaped, was he flirting back?

* * *

They moved to the living room after dinner where Mia ordered everyone to help her decorate the Christmas tree.

"Just like old times." Mia said.

Letty smiled sadly to herself, no matter how much they told her she was part of the family she knew she wasn't. She didn't have memories of past Christmas and birthdays. She wasn't blood. She was just the friend that came over.

She knew the Torettos weren't perfect, which family was? But she did know that hers was far from it. If it even passed for a family. Her father had walked out before she learned to say dada. Growing up she spent more time with babysitters and nannies. Her mother was a flight attendant and loved her job so she was almost never home. When her mother's airline put her up for a promotion stationed in L.A Letty saw it like a fresh start. She believed her mother when she told her they would spend more time together but same old same old.

At least with the Torettos a few doors down she was eating home made meals and not microwavable chow mein.

"The only thing missing are those ginger bread cookies." Mia reminisced out loud bringing Letty back to the the real world where she was hanging a mini Santa Claus on the tree.

"We've got flour, butter, egg and concentrated ginger." Franny told her

"Shall we?"

"They'll be done in an hour." Franny and Mia disappeared to the kitchen. Mr. Toretto was cleaning out Dom's room where he kept exercising equipment so that left Dom and Letty alone.

"Guess it's just us." He said.

"I've been worst situations."She said coolly picking up another ornament from the box on the couch.

"Yeah me too. So, what's your story?"

"My story? Hmm...let's see, my favourite colour is purple, favourite food is spaghetti and favourite flavour is cherry."

"You really dug deep."

"Okay smart ass. How many strangers do you tell your life story to?"

"Fair enough. My favourite colour is black, favourite food lasagne, favourite flavour is grape."

"Well now we're not strangers." Letty said. "Why do you go to school out of the state?"

"I used to go to college here in L.A. I didn't want to. My dad's going to give me the garage someday anyway but he wanted me accredited. I got over it, started to play college football and got a scholarship for my senior year of college. Why not right."

"I guess. They miss you a lot."

"I know. It won't be long till I graduate and come home though."

"Good to know." She said giving him the same look he gave her earlier.

He shook he shook his head slightly and went back to putting a red glossy ball on a branch of the tree. Letty gently put her hands over his moved the string the ball was hanging on further down the branch so it wouldn't fall off.

Their gazes locked as Letty made no incentive to move her hand from his.

"Okay, let's decorate this tree." Tony said slapping his hands together jolting them apart.

* * *

He found her outside, cardigan off and hair undone sitting on the picnic table. She smiled when she saw him and invited him over with a wave of her hand.

Letty thought that it must have been lack of sense to make her look at Mia's brother like a prize to be won. Sure he was one of the most good looking guys she had ever met but when she got Owen's text she felt worst than usual that she had been flirting with him. Owen didn't deserve that.

"Cookies are done."

He handed her one and she looked down at the gingerbread man like he held the answers of the universe.

"I remember stuffing these in my mouth one Christmas when I was twelve. I puked them all out."

"That's gross. But nice. Must have been a good Christmas."

"Yeah it was. Glad I came home for Christmas. What about you, what's your favourite Christmas memory?"

"I don't know, they were all fun I guess. This is actually the first Christmas in five years that I'll be staying home. Last year was Hawaii, the year before skiing in Aspen, the year before that swimming with dolphins in Australia. "

"Must be nice."

"You'd think so right." She scoffed.

Owen pulled up outback and Letty got up to leave.

"I had too many sips of eggnog and went to sleep okay?" He nodded as she got into the car. It was too dark for him to make out the driver but he assumed it was her boyfriend.

He remembered sneaking out too in his high school days so he didn't find it too crazy. But there was something about her. She had peaked his interest but he didn't know why, at least not yet.


End file.
